


The Girl With The Black Umbrella

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, but only at the begining, mentions of past doctors and companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Rose Tyler, the Doctor wonders if his companions remember him after they leave.  Then he meets a young girl with a reminder of his past.  Set between 'Doomsday' and 'The Runaway Bride'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With The Black Umbrella

The Doctor had always loved the rain on earth. There was something calming about it. This was probably mostly because most humans hated it. You want to be left alone on Earth? Walk around in a rain storm. The Doctor sighed. Even the rain wasn't helping much now. It was a horrible feeling, loneliness. He wondered if it was raining in the parallel world. The Doctor had been alone before, of course. That didn't mean he was used to it. Sometimes he wondered if his companions ever thought about him after they left.

'You won't win this time, vile creature! I won't allow it! Blowing things up is only ok when nobody gets hurt!'

The Doctor looked up, surprised. He had been to absorbed in his own thoughts to notice his surroundings. Now he realized that he was not, in fact alone. A little further down the road he was walking on was a park, and in that park was a young girl stabbing at the air with a black umbrella.

'Surrender now, I don't want to have to fight you! My tea is getting cold!'

In spite of his internal misery, The Doctor had to smile. He had always loved children. Such imagination! And such strange priorities. They reminded him of himself, really.

'Hey, mister! Be careful where you're walking! You almost set off the bomb!'

The Doctor grinned. 'Sorry! Didn't see it. I assume you have everything under control?'

'Just about, I've almost got it disarmed.'

The girl had stopped stabbing the air and was kneeling in front of a staircase, poking the brown steps with a woodchip.

'There! All done. Now I can go back to Earth. Do you want to come?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'Why not? I assume you have a space ship of some sort?'

'Of course I don't have a space ship! Do you see any space ships? I have a teleport device!' She held out her umbrella 'Grab on'

The Doctor grasped the umbrella and the girl tapped the handle with her thumb. 'There' she said 'we're on Earth now. I'm Sophie by the way.'

The Doctor let go of the umbrella. 'Nice to meet you Sophie, I'm John Smith. Love Earth, it's a great place. One of my favorite planets actually.'

Sophie stared at him like he was crazy 'Why? Earth is so boring. Nothing ever happens. Your soaking by the way. Why don't you have an umbrella?'

The Doctor shrugged 'Your soaking too. Why don't you use your umbrella?'

'I like the rain. Besides, this isn't an umbrella. It's a magic teleportation sword, can't you tell.'

'Ah' The Doctor smiled 'of course, silly me. Where did you get this magic teleportation sword?'

'Miss Dorothy gave it to me. She's been to other planets, you know.'

'Oh really?' The Doctor raised his eyebrows. This was an unexpected turn of events. 'Tell me more about this Miss Dorothy.'

Sophie grinned 'She's amazing. She's been all over the universe and she's traveled in time. She had this friend who had this space ship time machine. He gave her this' she held up the umbrella 'Of course, it was just an umbrella back then. My parents say that it's still an umbrella and I'm just imagining that it's magic.'

'Parents are like that' The Doctor said, sympathetically 'Just because your imagining something doesn't mean it's not real.'

'That's what Miss Dorothy says. She says that as long as I imagine it it's real for me.'

'Smart woman. Can you tell me more about this friend of hers?'

'Miss Dorothy always says that he was short and old and always good. They would go all over the universe and help people. And he would let her blow things up! How cool is that?'  
Just then, the door of one of the houses further down the road opened and a woman stuck her head out. 'Sophie! Dinner's ready!'

Sophie stood up. 'I've should go.'

'Before you go, do you know Miss Dorothy's friends name?'

'The Professor. Or The Doctor. He called her Ace.'

As Sophie ran down the road, The Doctor noticed the handle of her umbrella for the first time. It was a red question mark.


End file.
